The present invention is in the field of quick connect couplers.
Quick connect couplers are well known and commonly used in connecting air powered tools to highly pressurized spraying systems. Quick connect couplers allow a user to merely push two portions of the coupler together to connect a fluid or gas line. Numerous types of quick connect couplers exist in the art. These couplers are usually designed to be freely rotatable around a center axis. The problem with such couplers is that there exist applications where minimal, or no rotatable action is desired. In some dispensers, for example, accessories exist that require the user to rotate the nozzle in order to adjust the spray pattern. Traditionally configured couplers do not allow the convenient use of such accessories in a quick connect configuration due to the fact that the coupler will rotate freely, thus not providing the resistance necessary to adjust the accessory and requiring the operator to use two hands, one to hold the work piece in position and the other to adjust the controls. Another example would be in a sprinkler system using rotating sprinkler heads, such as impact heads. The base of such heads has to be held against a rotation so that the sprinkler head will rotate as desired. If the coupler and the base of the sprinkler head are free to rotate, the sprinkler may stay in substantially one position with the sprinkler head base moving back and forth. Another example would be when connecting hose lines in pneumatic or hydraulic applications. There exist instances where it is required to orient the connector in such a manner and have it remain in the intended rotational position. Examples include the use of in-line pressure gauges, venturi valves, and other auxiliary pieces. Traditionally configured couplers do not allow the user to orient the connector in such a manner because the hose or accessory would freely self-adjust to its most natural position being influenced by the weight of gravity or the twisting influence of a hose line. Another example would be when it is required to open or close a shut-off valve after the coupler is engaged or before it is disengaged, as is the case with some industrial and medical hose lines. Once connected the coupler is rotated to open the nipple valve and allow flow.
These quick connect couplers have been known in the art for a long time and some attempts have been tried over the years to stop the natural rotation. These attempts are usually designed in such a way that require changes to both the male and female portions of the coupler, thus making them not compatible with the standard mating piece on the market. That is to say, the male portion of the recently improved components may be compatible with a standard female socket, but the features that prevent rotation may not be functional. Thus, it is desirable to provide a quick connect coupler that limits rotation and is backwards compatible with traditional configured couplers while still maintaining its additional function of rotation limitation. It is in this light that the present invention seeks to limit rotation through implementation of an improved quick connection device that interacts with the common feature of a traditional mating coupler piece in order to achieve limited rotational movement.